


Mermaid Grove

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Sharkman, mermaid au, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin finds a beautiful Grotto to call his own, and just as he's rejoicing, he runs into a sly Shark who puts him between a rock and a hard place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mating in the Grotto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bayble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayble/gifts).



> An Levi and Armin merman AU because there isn't enough of them. Ya'll slackin. I do not own Levi, nor Armin. They are not my characters. On that note, their personalities in this fanfic might be a bit different then you remember in the manga. (oops) 
> 
> The concept of mermaid and shark people is mine. The fact they're feuding, and or are at odds, that's all my idea. I did come up with this stuff myself, including how the Mer bodies work. So, I have to ask you not to repeat them, nor use them as your own. If you find someone, or something that beat me to any of these ideas or concepts, please do let me know because I've personally have never seen any of these ideas before so, as far as I'm aware, yes, they're my ideas. 
> 
> Oh, I did some quick research and I guess that some guys, even though they orgasmed, they can remain hard, so, well, yeah, and, some guys, are ready to go again in about two minutes. It all depends on the guy of course and how into you he is and his own mood.

**Mating in the Grotto**

The ocean was vast, but not unlike the land above. Both contained intelligent life. Humans roamed the land, while Mer humanoids swam through the ocean where all life originated from. The two species rarely interacted with each other. It was better this way. The Mers had colonies and Kingdoms throughout the oceans, ones that tended to co-exist with each other, what with the threat of sharks ever present. It was their united fear of the Shark people that kept them intermingling with one another.This peaceful existence allowed the Mers, especially the young ones, to freely navigate the parts of the oceans deemed safe.

Some of the young Mers had a sense of adventure. This usually got them ate by a lurking Shark. Ignorance, coupled with curiosity could be fatal, after all. One Mer didn't comprehend the dangers of navigating uncharted territory. He was freshly seventeen, and without parental figures to guide him through life, he hoped to eek out his own future. Curiosity shown through big, blue hues as the mermale swam through the chilly water with an adamant eagerness to his gait. Free as a fish, he fearlessly dove into a hole he spotted, that, lesser creatures might find dark, but he could see each crease in the rock as he swam through, totally oblivious that he was being watched.

The opening of the tunnel led out into a rather bright grotto, lit up from a separate tunnel on the rock ceiling, that gave way to the surface of the water. There was a variety of underwater plants, from seaweed to anemones, to moss covered rocks that glinted within the daylight. Colorful coral shined, while some sea plants grew on the ceiling of the grotto, creating a picturesque view. Brightly hued fish were present. They were small, and could be lunch soon.

_This is mine._ He decided to himself, finding the area to be beautiful, and more importantly, safe from sharks that could not squeeze into any of the tunnels. _Wait until Eren and Mikasa see what I found._ The young man thought giddily, as he lowered himself to the sand and felt it with his hand. The grainy texture would be fine to sleep on, especially once some seaweed was placed on top of it. There would be no way to get a huge clam in here, let alone anything scavenged from shipwrecks, but that was the cost of safety.

Noticing the bright light above, the mermale swam up to it, his round face breaking through the surface of the water. Resting his arms on the sand, above the hole, but beneath the surface of the water, he tried pushing up further, but found himself stuck. His round bottom wasn’t budging, something he realized after a few moments of struggling. Deciding to leave the matter alone for now, blue eyes turned skywards, observing the clear day. His eyes were drawn to the large, bright orb in the world above him.

It was the epitome of beauty. When the fiery orb in the sky created black dots in his eyes, he looked away to regain his eyesight. He saw nothing but the expansive ocean, with the gently rolling waves. There was more greenery along the reef, that he took a moment to admire before trying to push himself back into the water. He needed to get away from the ghostly wind that was caressing his body in unpleasant ways.

Only a few seconds of futile pushing told the young male that he really was stuck. Unable to move up, or down, the boy started to swish his tail in every direction.  _I’m stuck_. He realized with growing horror. No one knew where he was, and hell, no one but Eren and Mikasa would care about an orphan boy like him. His friends knew he liked to explore, but how would they ever figure out exactly which hole he first crawled into? Could they even fit through the hole? Their bodies weren't as lithe as his. Panic rose in his chest as he desperately tried to free himself.

“Eren! Mikasa!” He called for them, as loudly as he could, and yet, there was no answer. “Somebody, help me!” Thrashing was getting him no where, but what else could he do? There had to be an angle that would free him. He needed to calm down and think about this rationally.

“Hey,” An unfamiliar voice responded to the Mers cries for help. It was a deep, rough tone, very unlike those of Mer people who were known to have a higher pitch. They had to lull sailors to their water graves after all. They couldn't accomplish that if their voices weren't pleasing to the ears.

Freezing, the young male wondered if he imagined the voice. He needed to find out.

“I-is somebody out there?” The stuck mermale yelled hesitantly, hoping he wasn’t going crazy already. “I’m stuck! Can you help me?” He added quickly, his voice frantic. “I want down,” He clarified, and as after thought said, “My name is Armin.” If somebody heard him, they didn't respond. It left Armin feeling more uneasy. Could the stranger be debating whether or not to help him after all?

Suddenly, webbed hands gripped his hips. Armin jumped with alarm. It was odd, having someone touch him there, but how else would he become free? The touch, however awkward was necessary.

“Okay, Armin. Hold your arms up and I’ll pull you down,” The masculine voice explained, to the Mer who complied, lifting his arms up, and out of the water, just in time to feel a harsh pull drag him under the water and back into the beautiful grotto. Armin didn't even have time to realize the testosterone that must be within the stranger, to have such a dark voice like that.

“Thank you, I—” Armin began to thank his rescuer but froze upon noticing the others appearance. His savior was not a Merman.

“What? You look like you’ve seen a shark,” The suave voice teased darkly as a smirk tugged at his lips.Alarm bells began to ring with Armin. He needed to flee, but fear kept him floating stagnantly.

“Y-you…are a shark…aren’t you?” Voice cracking, Armin started to back up as the flight receptors in his brain started to allow movement.

“So what if I am?” The dark haired male rose an eyebrow, as if challenging Armin to insult him. He was short, but stocky, much unlike Mers.

“You…eat my kind…” Armin murmured fearfully, flapping his fin forward and back as he retreated slowly. He had heard many stories of how the Sharks picked their teeth with the bones of Mers. It was a horrifying concept, since the bones of the deceased were to be sharpened into weapons against enemies, such as the Shark people.

The shark swam towards him at a languidly, but confident pace, his tail swaying side to side menacingly. “I do,” The Devilish smirk only widened as Armin’s back became pressed against the wall. The little Mer was cornered, stuck between a hard wall and the predator of the deep blue. He placed his hands on the wall, next to Armin’s head, creating a feeling of imprisonment within the boy. “I have a name, too.” The black-finned humanoid said, knowing that at such a close proximity he really did have the kid trapped.

“Wh-what is it?” Armin asked softly, as he cowered against the wall, knowing he was in a difficult situation. He had seen Eren fight bullies off of him before, but he hadn't participated in the fights. Armin was beginning to realize that he should have taken some punching advice from Eren before. If he had, maybe he would be confident enough now to escape, but he wasn't. He was scared. 

“Mm, it’s about time you asked me. My name is Levi, and don't you dare forget it.” The male introduced himself, dark eyes never leaving the Mers light blue ones.

Swallowing hard, Armin realized that this Levi character must have followed him into the grotto. That meant he really was prey. “D-did you follow me in h-here?” He wanted to voice his concern.

“Yes,” Levi’s response was instant. He delightedly watched the little Mer squirm.

“Are you going to eat me?” It was a serious question that Armin had, weighing on his mind.

"What do you think?" Levi questioned the inquisitive Mer, while pushing some of the blondes thick strands of hair behind Armin’s ear. He just wanted to see Armin wiggle, and wiggle Armin did. It was clear by Armin's horrified face that he did think he would be Levi's dinner. “Well…I don’t _have_ to eat you,” Levi hummed darkly. He was playing with his prey.

“No, no you don't have to eat me!” Armin agreed hurriedly, trying to search the male’s dark eyes for any form of sympathy.

“But you do look delectable,” Levi mused, and just to further tease Armin, he licked his own lips for emphasis on the fact that Armin would be tasty. He again looked Armin’s lean body over. The strikingly blue tailfin was highly attractive. “Your age. Now.” Levi demanded to know, suddenly. Armin's shaky response was rather drawn out.

“Ah, I’m…seventeen,” Armin murmured quietly, not really sure what his age had to do with anything. Did younger Mers taste better to the Sharks? Armin shivered at the terrifying thought. Mers could live over two hundred years if their lives weren't cut short. This meant Armin was still rather young in the grand scheme of their culture. Seventeen, however, was still an age were one could make their own decisions, and be independent.

“ _Hm,_ ” Levi emphasized the word on purpose, just to see how Armin would react. Armin held his breath, waiting nervously for the punch line. "You're a runt." Levi finally stated, to gauge how Armin would react to this identification.

“N-no I’m not!” Armin replied indignantly. The way he tensed up, and puffed his chest out confirmed Levi's observation.

It was something they both had in common—being the runt. Levi's lack of height was the only thing that would suggest this, for his upper body was curved with muscles.

Most young Mers were naïve, and easy to manipulate. This one seemed no different.

Dark eyes met glowing blue eyes. “Do you want to live?” Levi asked the Mer before him.

“O-of course I do,” Armin couldn’t comprehend why that question was even asked. Who wouldn’t want to live? Suicide was not a common tragedy within the Mer kingdoms.

“Good…” Levi purred, as he set his hands on Armin’s gorgeous tailfin. He wanted to make this Mers gorgeous blue fin meld with his pitch black one. Armin’s eyes stared down at the invasive hands. Young Mers weren't supposed to grip each other there, not from the front, anyways. He had to let Levi know that this was not okay.

"You shouldn't touch me there." Armin pointed out, reciting what he had been told since he was small. He wiggled a little, to shake Levi's hands off of him.

"Why not?" Levi inquired, his voice slick like squids ink. Feigning ignorance on the topic would make Armin respond to him, and hopefully become comfortable with him. He set one hand on Armin's side, and trailed the other along the pretty scales of Armin's fin. "It seems like a shame not to touch them." Levi added, and watched Armin squirm indecisively.

"Everyone says so." Armin replied, and grabbed at Levi's wrists, to push them away from his body.

"But _why_ do they say that?" Levi pressed, as part of his manipulation to whittle Armin's concerns away enough to convince him to be obedient. Levi knew full well that the Mers policy to not come at each other from the front was because they had a habit of getting stuck to each other. This was quite inconvenient, and the lead cause of unintentional rape within their communities. To avoid misunderstandings, and unintentional rape, they trained their young to not be this close to each other, and certainly not from the front. The back was safe, because it was just scales there, all of the way down. Armin didn't seem to know the reason why, though. That would make Levi's lewd interests easier to achieve.

"I-I don't know." Armin finally admitted, ashamed at his lack of knowledge on the subject. He knew that if he hadn't been orphaned at such a young age, his parents would have eventually explained the _why_ to him. He hadn't ever thought to ask Eren nor Mikasa either. They were orphans in their own right though, which meant they were probably just as clueless as he was. The Mers weren't taught to question authority, after all. This left Armin speechless now, unable to answer.

"Well, those are Mer rules." Levi said flippantly, and watched Armin nod. "Sharks don't have rules." Levi told him, baiting him, and again caressed the Mers scales.

Armin squirmed uncomfortably. What was Levi getting at? Why wasn't Levi gnawing on Armin's arm yet?

“Your tail is the prettiest Cerulean I’ve ever seen in the ocean,” Levi continued, knowing he had Armin's attention. The unsure Mer felt heat rise to his face. There weren't many people that acknowledged his fin before. Levi knew the Mers valued each other by their tailfins. If he could make Armin feel like his fin was the most colorful one under the ocean, he'd be one step closer to achieving his goal.

“Really?” Armin questioned hopefully, falling right into Levi’s trap. He wanted desperately to be acknowledged by others for his fin's allure.

“Yes... _oh_? What’s this?” Fake surprise glistened across Levi’s face as he found the soft patch of scales on Armin’s fin, and brushed them aside. He hoped to seduce Armin.

“That—“ Armin opened and closed his mouth a few times, but he ended up having no answer. He just knew it shouldn't be messed with. “Wait!! You can’t be this close to me.” Armin exclaimed, and again pushed Levi away.  Levi realized he had been too hasty. He needed to loosen this guarded Mers shields.

“What if I just want to touch you a little?” Levi asked, and saw confusion flit through Armin’s eyes.

“You want to touch me?” Armin squeaked, unsure about the prospect of it. No one had touched him there before. What would that be like? His earlier curiosity returned to him.

“Yes.” Levi replied.

"I don't want to be hurt. If you hurt me, I will struggle against you." Armin stated, to make sure Levi knew his opinion on the matter. Armin hoped that he wouldn't have to fight against Levi because he'd probably lose.

"I won't hurt you." Levi told him, then began to touch the scales again.

Armin relaxed a little, content with the answer.

Leaning in, Levi kissed Armin’s cheek, leaving soft kisses along his jawline and down his neck. Armin knew now that Levi wouldn't eat him. Since that fear was gone, Armin didn't push Levi's new advances away. His face turned cerise, as he realized how softly he was being touched, and handled. It was such a drastic difference to bullies, and the way that his friends touched him. Truth be told, the treatment was nice.

“What're you doing to me?" Armin asked curiously, as Levi's fingers brush against his chest and scales.

"Coercing you to have sex with me." Levi replied blatantly, as he brushed his fingers against Armin's gills. Armin took in a sharp breath at the thought. Coercing occurred when someone forced another person to do something they didn't want to, by threatening them or harming them. Armin didn't feel intimidated, nor scared, though. He was letting Levi touch him, more out of curiosity then anything else. But, he was consenting, and that's what mattered.

“You can touch me,” Armin naively gave the stranger permission he shouldn’t have, for varying reasons. The most important reason was that while they were similar creatures, they were still different. Too different. Another was because Armin didn't quite understand the implications of any of this.

One minute those sneaky fingers of Levi's were parting the softer patch of scales on Armin's tailfin, and the next, an index finger was being pushed into the hole there. Armin's resolve dissipated as alarm again flooded through his body. “What are you doing?” Armin asked worriedly.

“Relax, the hole was meant to be probed.” Levi tried to assure Armin, but the boy wasn't so easily convinced. Touching was one thing but this— _this_ was different.

“I don’t know if this is okay. It feels weird.” Armin commented, grabbing Levi’s wrist once more to halt any possible progression.

“It's alright, Armin. I know what I'm doing.” Levi said, and pulled his hand away. He needed to convince Armin that this was all okay. Armin stared at him skeptically. He wanted to believe Levi but...this was weird. "You remember you gave me permission? And, I said I wouldn't hurt you." Levi explained, as gently as he could. If he wasn't careful, he knew Armin was bound to run. Levi didn't want to chase Armin down, nor did he want to force him into sex, but if he had to...he would. He just hoped the young Mer would be willing to cooperate again.

Armin remained quiet as he contemplated Levi's words. It was true that Levi had promised not to hurt him, and that he had been treating him softly. Hell, Levi even rescued him. If Levi had wanted to, he could have just ate a defenseless Armin but he didn't. That had to count for something. Armin figured he was being too cautious. He needed to trust the man a little more.

"I'm sorry. I got nervous." Armin admitted, suddenly feeling stupid for his worry and doubt.

"Yeah, you did." Levi acknowledged, before continuing, "If you do not trust me, you are free to leave." Levi backed away a little, his movements and words purposeful. He needed to give Armin a sense of control.

"N-no! I trust you. I promise." Armin sputtered, and smiled quickly in an attempt to assure Levi that he was okay with all of this. Levi waited for a moment, decisively, before advancing on Armin again.

"Good." A smirk returned to Levi's face, knowing he had won Armin over. He gripped Armin's hips and pressed up against the blue fin. Armin turned his gaze downwards as he felt something larger then a finger press against his virgin hole. Armin's eyes bulged upon recognizing a cock. It protruded from between Levi's black scales, and sought entree into him.

“Will it hurt?” Armin repeated softly, concerned about that. Levi nodded. Armin swallowed hard, knowing that he should have swam when he had had the chance. “Why me?” Armin tentatively wondered aloud.

“You’re captivating,” Levi responded, to stroke Armin’s ego. It wasn't far from the truth, though. Armin did strike Levi's libertine interests. And, if Armin continued to cooperate, the young Mer might actually like what Levi had in store for him.  “It’ll just hurt a bit,” Levi promised, and pushed his dick against the hole. Armin bit his bottom lip as he felt an uncomfortable pressure protruding its way into him.

“It…hurts.” Armin agreed, and squirmed uncomfortably. He needed—did trust Levi. If Levi thought that this—whatever this was, wouldn't hurt for long, Armin figured he could grin and bare it. Levi continued to push himself into the petite boy, whose face twisted into one of pain, the deeper he pushed.

“Relax,” Levi tried to say, but Armin couldn’t hear him over the pain flooding through his fin. Armin felt each inch pierce through his body, feeling how it forced his walls to stretch. Grabbing Levi’s shoulders, Armin dug his nails into them, as his body told him that whatever Levi was doing to him, was not right. His body trembled with the strain, as he shut his eyes and tried to pretend that whatever this was, wasn’t happening to him. Still, if it would grant him his freedom, or satiate his curiosity…he wasn’t going to tell the man no. _Levi knows what he's doing_...Armin repeated silently, hoping this was true.

“Come on, relax some,” Levi tried to encourage the whimpering Mer. Armin shook his head, knowing that the burning pain wasn’t going to allow him to stop trembling anytime soon. Levi knew there wasn't much he could do for Armin at this point—well, he could stop, but he wasn't going to do that—so he pushed all six inches of himself into Armin’s tight body. He rested there for a moment, to stroke some of Armin’s pretty hair. “Relax,” He tried again, but Armin looked to the side, refusing to meet his gaze out of shame. Levi had said this wouldn't hurt much, but it did. Since it did, for Armin, he doubted Levi could be at fault. He just wasn't adjusting right, or something.

Levi grabbed the boy’s chin, and tried to force him to look to look at him, but the Mer shut his eyes. “Listen, if you relax, it won’t hurt as much,” Levi said again, wanting to get that through Armin’s mind. When Armin refused to speak, Levi returned his hand to the bony hip and pulled out a little, before ramming back into the Mer, who sucked in a sharp breath of pain. “Oh…you were a virgin?” Levi had inhaled the scent of blood before he spotted it. Armin nodded vigorously, but kept his eyes closed. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck _. Fuck_. Levi cursed repeatedly, within his mind as he realized his mistake. Usually, the rebellious Mers wandering the uncharted waters were anything but virgins. Levi hadn't thought Armin was anything different. He rather thought the young Mer had been playing boy. If he'd known that Armin was a virgin, he wouldn't have—wait, no, he would have pursued Armin regardless. However, he would have gone about it in a whole different manner. Levi knew he needed to keep Armin calm though so he didn't voice his inner concerns. “That’s cute,” Levi commented, not knowing what else to say. Armin perked up upon hearing the positive comment.

Compliments were something he never had an excess of, and it showed on his face, how he wanted, needed another one. “You’re really tight,” Levi added. It wasn't exactly a compliment, and Armin seemed to know that much.

“Is…that good?” Armin questioned, and felt relief flood through him when Levi nodded. Levi couldn't just say no. That might ruin Armin's last bit of resolve to endure this.

“Yeah, It is.” Levi said to reassure the Mer, and thrust into him again. Armin tightened his hold on Levi’s arms, and gritted his teeth against the pain.  A smirk pulled at the male’s lips again as he started to thrust into Armin in a rhythmic manner. Just as Armin feared, the hurt resumed.

As Levi continued to plunge into the writhing boy, he complimented the boy throughout the time, and left kisses along the boy’s neck. The compliments were the only thing Armin held on to as he wished for the agony to subside, hating how the bludgeon was prodding him. All of a sudden, a surge of pleasure swarmed Armin's mind. He gasped, clearly startled by the new feeling. It was a pleasant one, the first pleasant one he had felt since the ordeal started. Levi noticed the change in Armin's disposition. It looked like Armin might warm up to this idea after all. Levi slapped their fins together in the same manner he had a second ago. Armin let out another startled squeak. That was the noise Levi wanted to hear from Armin—pleasure.

"You feel that? That's the point of this." Levi murmured against Armin's ear. Armin shivered, but nodded with agreement. If he continued to feel pleasant, he would not complain. Armin's grip on Levi's shoulders lessened as the pain began to disappear. Each thrust turned pleasurable. Armin was grateful for it. Another confident thrust was all Levi needed to release the pressure that built in his cock. He buried himself deeply into Armin, and let his seed loose in Armin’s vulnerable body.

Armin shuddered at the odd feeling, but he didn’t dare move as he panted beneath Levi. Levi’s own chest rose and fell, as his own breath was ragged.

“H-how long are you going to…do this to me?” Armin inquired, having thought that after an orgasm, a penis would deflate—but Levi’s was still very hard.

“Mmm…. I’m going to fuck you until I can’t.” Levi replied, and stroked Armin’s hair. Sharks were brutal creatures by nature, their sex life included. They could remain hard for minutes after orgasm to ensure the females became pregnant. 

"If it feels good, I welcome it." Armin told him. He hoped that he could continue to feel good.

“Good, because I wasn’t done.” Levi said, and pulled out of Armin just enough to plunge back in.

Levi rammed into the vibrant creature, over, and over again. Armin was damn surprised at how much he was enjoying the treatment. Levi kissed at Armin’s cheek, and sucked on his neck for the first time. Armin gasped with surprise at the sensations he received from that gentle sucking. When the male released for a second time, he went soft.

“Is it over?” Armin looked at Levi curiously.

"No. I want you to orgasm too." Levi told him.

“Orgasm?” Armin asked.

“Yes, move your hips.” Levi instructed.

“Uh…like this?” Armin wiggled his hips left and right, and very quickly felt a jolt bolt through his body.

"Yes, exactly like that,” Levi smirked, seeing Armin’s face light up. “Keep doing that,” Levi encouraged the boy, who complied, innocently seeking that feeling out. It didn’t take long for another shock of electricity to spread through the boy’s body.

“Pleasure?” Armin inquired for confirmation to what he already thought.

“Pleasure,” Levi’s wolfish grin only grew, knowing that now the Mer was experiencing pleasure, he would want more, and more. Levi waited and let Armin do the brunt of the work, rolling those sweet hips around. Once Levi was hard again, he bucked himself into the boy, and grinned when Armin gasped out with pleasure.

“I…think I like that…” Armin blushed, and looked up at Levi. “Can…I hold on to you?” Armin asked, and was relieved when Levi let his hands go. Armin wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and continued to squirm his hips any way he could that might entice that wonderful feeling.

“If you like it, keep doing it,” Levi said as if it was obvious, and for a third time in an hour, he fucked Armin.The young teen moaned as the euphoric feeling overwhelmed his senses, causing his first orgasm. Levi thrust himself into Armin again, and released. He hadn’t pulled out of Armin since he had first pushed in, and he wasn’t about to pull out now.

“Again?” Armin pleaded.

Levi snickered victoriously and leaned down to kiss Armin’s lips. “As you wish.”


	2. Shark The Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Armin waits patiently for Levi to return, Levi wonders if a return is even worth his time, for he had his fun...hadn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update. The other day I experienced writer's block and could not write for anything, and then I updated yesterday, two other stories, that, only a couple people like as opposed to the many, and by many, I mean, like, three, that like my newer mermaid fics, haha....
> 
> Really, I update whatever story I feel like it though x.x;;; 
> 
> Sorry, not sorry

**Shark The Fish**

“Levi…Levi…Levi!” Armin’s high pitched moan echoed off the grotto’s walls as the nerves in his stomach tightened, before they released in a rush, while his hands curled into fists, similar to how his back arched. Levi’s wolfish smirk couldn’t have been wider as he listened to the innocent boy moan his name.

There was nothing greater then knowing he had successfully corrupted a pure merman. Pleasure was something elusive to the Merfolk, what with their prudish, floozy ways, refusing to sleep with other species, and yet, flaunted themselves so shamelessly, with those gorgeous tails. Merfolk wouldn’t give a shark like him a second thought, not just because he was a shark, but because he didn’t have a vibrantly colored fin, like this young one underneath him did. “Armin…” Levi let the boy’s name leave his lips, knowing he had to contribute something in response or Armin would become upset. 

That was another thing that bothered Levi about the Merfolk; They babied their offspring for too many years. Armin was proof of this, not knowing what sex, or pleasure was. Hell, Armin hadn’t even really fought him. Were things so perfect in Oceanica that the kids didn’t have to learn how to fight, or fend for themselves? This special little teen he was plunging himself into had to have the perfect little life, to be so carefree and curious…to…be so naïve! Perfect little shit. Levi thought with disgust, as he gave another thrust into the panting boy, and shot his seed into him.

Exhausted, the shark rolled off of Armin, and rested on his side, next to the blonde boy.

“Can…can I touch your back fin?” Armin asked, as he rolled on to his side to face Levi.

“It’s sharp,” Levi warned, but that didn’t deter the boy from reaching out and caressing the fin on Levi’s back.

“It’s…really rough…but…” Armin trailed off, and grabbed Levi’s hand and put their hands together. “We’re very similar. Our hands are webbed, and we have funny creases on our palm for gripping tools under the water,” Armin pointed out, his light blue eyes starting to shine with curiosity as he inspected the shark. Levi silently watched Armin, wondering what the hell the Mer was doing. “Our eyes are big, teeth similar, we even have tails.” Armin continued, seeing many similarities he never saw before between them. “And your tail—“

“Is what?” Levi’s sharp, defensive tone would have sent anyone else cowering into a corner, but Armin continued cheerily.

“It’s a beautiful obsidian color!” Armin exclaimed cheerily, as he brushed his fingers along the black scales, finding them interesting. No Mer fin was such a dark color.

That honesty struck Levi like a slap in the face.

How the hell could he respond to that? A Merboy thought that his dark fin was…beautiful?

Shock was displayed on the male’s face, something Armin seemed to notice because he smiled then and leaned forwards, to kiss Levi. Setting one hand on Levi’s cheek, Armin captured Levi’s lips against his and flicked his tongue against Levi’s, the way the male had showed him a few minutes ago. Levi returned the kiss hesitantly. It wasn't often that someone else made him unsure.

“What’s wrong?” Armin asked, noticing Levi seemed to be shying away. “Has no one ever told you that your fin is really cool looking, before?” Armin inquired, and knew he hit the hammer on the nail when Levi looked to the side. “It’s really, really cool,” Armin repeated, stroking some of the dark scales again.

“Quit it. I’m not a fucking female.” Levi muttered quietly, but Armin saw right through the act and nuzzled his neck.

“I’ve never seen anything like it before, where I live. It’s way shiny.” Armin said, resting a hand on Levi’s side, with the intent to lie together, but Levi jerked away.

“I have somewhere to be,” Levi announced quickly. He didn't want the attention Armin was offering him. 

“Really?” Armin frowned, as he sat up on the rock. Had he said something wrong?

“Don’t tell anyone about me.” Levi warned seriously, as he moved towards the way they had come in. Armin swam after Levi and grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, I want to see you again.” Armin pleaded.

“Why?” Levi really hadn’t thought the Mer would want him to stick around.

“I…I like you. I like what we did, too.” Armin confessed, thinking the shark was rather attractive.He certainly shouldn't tell anyone about Levi.

Levi scoffed. “Fine. I’ll return tomorrow.” Levi said, with no actual intent to return.

“Okay,” Armin let Levi go, believing the man would return.

Leaving the grotto, Armin sought his best friends out, humming the whole way, as he swam with a pep to his gait.

“Armin!” His friend exclaimed as soon as he spotted Armin, a huge grin on his face. “Where have you been?” The green eyed boy was actually very concerned about his petite friend.

“I’m okay, Eren,” Armin laughed, as he was hugged by his best friend.

“We have great news,” Eren said and gestured to Mikasa.

“Hmmm?” Armin rose a curious eyebrow to them.

“We found a home,” The girl with dark eyes said as she swam up to them.

“Really, Mikasa?” Armin asked with surprise. He had found a really good home for them too, but he was hoping now that Levi would visit him so he had this fantasy that that would be their place.

“Yes.” Eren nodded happily.

“You’re different, Armin,” Mikasa pointed out, noticing the boy was rather cheery. Too cheery. Armin just shook his head, not about to betray Levi’s trust. “Show me our home,” Armin changed the subject, and gladly followed his friends, to their new home.

Their new home was found by squeezing into a hole that led into a small cave, much like the grotto Armin had found, but it was much darker, with no light sources, and very little plant life. It really didn’t scream home to Armin, but he found it easy to smile, figuring this place was perfect for just sleeping in.

“I like it.” Armin said, rubbing Eren’s shoulder affectionately. He kept thinking about that pleasure Levi gave him, even as he laid down to sleep, nestled between his two friends. They were quite a pair, with their differently colored, vibrant fins; Red, blue, and green, symbolizing fire, water, and plant.

The next day, Armin spent most of his time in the secret grotto, eagerly waiting for Levi to visit. As the minutes turned to hours, his elated mood plummeted, as his gut told him that Levi wasn’t going to come. When the night wore on, Armin met up with his friends, dejected that the man hadn’t shown.

“What’s wrong, Armin?” Mikasa asked, noticing before Eren that the teen really was upset about something.

“Nothing,” Armin tried dodging her, but she grabbed his wrist.

“You were excited yesterday, and now you’re anything but,” Her observation skills unnerved Armin at times.

“Come on, Armin. We’re your friends. Tell us what happened,” Eren encouraged him. Armin, unable to keep the facade up, started to cry.

“I…met a man yesterday…” Armin started, hesitantly. He had no idea how his friends would take it.

“A man?” Eren was quite confused, but Mikasa just nodded.

“And?” She pressed him. It had been no secret that Armin had never really warmed up to females before, so if Armin was saying he was gay, she wouldn't be surprised. There were several gay communities within the different Mer Kingdoms. None of them were encouraged, but they weren't oppressed either. 

“Well…we talked a lot, and he seemed really cool. He said he would return today, and I waited, and waited, but he didn’t show.” Armin confessed, trying not to blubber incoherently.

A sneaking suspicion formed in Mikasa’s gut, but she knew now wasn’t the time to grill Armin on whether he had had sex with the man or not.

“He may have gotten caught up in a net about something. Why not wait tomorrow?” Eren suggested, and handed the quivering Mer a starfish to munch on.

“I…guess I could…” Armin reasoned and nestled between them in their home.

Since they were orphans, they lived predominately just outside the Mer Kingdom.

. . .

Everything was drab, and dark, just a network of rock walls with holes in them that led into open area’s. There was no light, no color...hell, even the prey seemed to be boring half the time. Family was almost non-existent, orphans ran rampant, never knowing the love of a parent. Friends were just as elusive, because no one was taught better. What they were taught, was how to fight, if at all, and even then, the only true survivors had learned to fight on their own. Levi had been no different, learning to fight for himself, in more ways than one. Those Merfolk, however, had always had everything handed to them, and taught to them, and what with their pretty colors they flaunted, they knew nothing about need. It was about time someone break their fantasy.

Another Mer-boy had been tainted with the spoils of pleasure, and yet there were still many to go. There was no sympathy in Levi’s dark heart for any of them Merfolk, only a jealous hatred. At least, that was true until he met Armin, whom had been the first to take any interest in him. All Levi saw in his own fin was a lack of beauty, and yet the boy had thought the tail to be cool. Maybe…maybe he would go visit him after all? He could always use a good fuck, and that Mer had been rather willing. 

No, no…it would do no good to go back to the scene of the crime, and yet…the whole day Levi wrestled with the thought of going back to that shiny little brat. In the end, he chose not to go. It was two days later, when he decided he could at least fuck the Mer if he was around, and upon returning to the grotto, he found the little Merboy patiently sitting on a rock. If that wasn’t dedication, he wasn’t sure what was. At least, that’s the first thought that came to Levi’s mind, but the boy didn’t light up with hope, he lit up with…relief?

“You came,” Armin said, swishing his tail back and forth with growing glee. “I knew you would,” Grinning Armin fidgeted as he tried to remain calm.

“You knew?” Levi rose an eyebrow at the boy’s assuring expression.

“Mhm. Merfolk keep their word,” Armin pointed out, making Levi wonder if the kid had forgotten he was a shark.

“You think sharks follow the same rules?” Levi asked, as he sat next to the bright kid. “Well, yes. You were really kind to me, even though I’ve always heard of your type eating me.” Armin explained, clarifying why he thought Levi was different than the other sharks.

Oh, If only the Mer knew…

“I just came here to fuck you,” Levi was blunt, without shame. A blush spread across Armin’s face.

“That thing we did together?” Armin wiggled his beautiful fin a little for emphasis.

“Yes, that,” Levi leaned in and kissed Armin’s neck.

“Mm…I don’t mind…” Armin murmured once his eyes were closed, and let Levi leave soft kisses along his neck. It felt nice. It wasn’t a moment later that Levi was hovering on top of the younger male and pushed into him. A gasp of pain left Armin’s lips as the dick penetrated him. _I'm still sore_. Armin realized silently. If Levi had kept his word, and returned the other day, Armin now doubted he would have been ready for another round of sex. The rip itself was healing, and if Levi wasn't rough, Armin knew he'd be fine. 

"I'll work the soreness out," Levi said, upon noticing Armin's grimace of pain. Armin nodded, trusting him. Levi began a slow rhythm, knowing he couldn't do much else until the boy loosened up. He knew what it was like to be in Armin's position. If he just remembered that, and how much it sucked to be prodded at, he could make Armin like this. Though, pleasure could be cruel if it wasn't done the right way, or by the wanted person. Levi pushed those thoughts aside and continued to pound into Armin. Armin wasn't passive, not like the first time they did this. No, as soon as the pain was gone, Armin was rocking his hips against Levi's. The young Mer craved orgasm. They both did, and within moments, they achieved their goal. Stars filled their eyes as they reached orgasm.

Once Levi's strength returned to him, he pulled himself off, and out of Armin. He knew he should leave before...before what? Armin grabbed Levi's wrist to halt him from leaving.

"Wait. You're done?" Armin asked, a little bewildered that Levi was going to leave.

"If we continue, you risk the rip opening." Levi explained.

Armin wrapped his arms around the shark’s neck. “I want you to touch me again, though” Armin added, wanting the contact, despite the danger. Levi didn't need to be told twice. At this point, Armin was being as irresponsible as he was. Levi buried himself into Armin. Armin let out another whine as Levi pushed deeper into him.

“Don't blame me if you get hurt,” Levi told him. They shared a kiss before Levi started to ram himself into the writhing teen. Moans echoed off the walls as the sex continued. Armin didn’t count the number of times they had intercourse, for it was irrelevant. All Armin cared about was the pleasure, that was slow to start, but once it came, he was thrilled, eagerly encouraging Levi to continue, as long as they could. It was also a viable way to keep Levi around. Armin wasn't sure that when Levi left, he would return. 

When their energy was spent, Armin nestled himself against Levi and stroked the black strands. “Please return tomorrow,” Armin pleaded, wanting the company, and pleasure.

“Pft. You’re just a horny fucker, aren’t you?” Levi scoffed, but Armin shook his head adamantly.

“No, I want to see you again. I want to know more than your name, species, and the way you touch me.” Armin confessed, as he played with the black strands.  “Please,” Armin tried again, wanting a promise from the male.

“Don’t you have a life?” Levi inquired, knowing Merfolk tended to have long days.

“No. I just mess around with my friends, often playing Shark The Fish,” Armin replied, and saw Levi’s eyebrow raise again. “Here, I’ll show you,” Armin sat up and grabbed Levi’s hand, pulling him up. “I touch you, and you chase me, until you can touch me, and then it repeats,” Armin explained eagerly.On land, it would be called Tag.

“Sounds stupid,” Levi shook his head, but Armin wrapped his arms around one of Levi’s own. “Come on, just try it!” Armin insisted.

“Fine,” Levi muttered with defeat. Sighing, Levi figured it couldn’t hurt to indulge the Mer in a single game, so he gave in to Armin's pouty lip. Armin’s face brightened.

“Yay!” Armin touched Levi’s shoulder and swam away, flapping his fin eagerly. Levi lunged after the kid, swishing his tail left and right, as he tried catching the kid.

One game turned into two goes, that turned into three and soon four.

Laughter, instead of moans, echoed off the walls as they played Shark The Fish like a couple of children.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Armin continue to frolic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned to make this quite a few more chapters but I'm done with it. I apologize to those who like the story but I had to wrap it up. I need to finish with fanfics and progress to my new chapter of life and I don't want to leave unfinished works behind. 
> 
> This is just one that is getting the crap end of the deal. Again, I apologize but at least you have something to go on.

**Family**

For one month Armin met with Levi in their secret Grotto. If they weren’t having small talk, they were having sex. Levi was slowly finding out there was more to Armin then just a beautiful tailfin. As naïve as Armin was, there was a burning determination in his blue eyes to learn more about their underwater world. Levi couldn’t offer much, but he snuck the younger male into his local library, where slabs of rocks were wrote on. The slabs didn’t paint Merfolk in a great light, but Armin didn’t complain, so long as information was knowledge.

Laying with his back against the cold sand, Levi let Armin use his chest as a pillow, as the boy read a small slab about the history of the shark people. 

“Whose Shark?” Armin inquired curiously, knowing a few slabs had spoken of the entity.

“Shark is the one in charge of our population. His family writes on the slabs.” Levi shrugged, not caring much.

“Why…do you think Merfolk are vain?” Armin looked up at Levi questioningly.

“Why do you think we’re inherently bad?” Levi countered, making Armin quiet.

“So…there’s just a lot of miscommunication?” Armin suggested hopefully, but Levi just scoffed.

“Oh, no. We do eat your kind.” Levi clarified, not about to give Armin the impression of anything else.

"That's horrible." Armin muttered with a frown as he settled against Levi. 

Some truths were better left unsaid.

"Are you still eating my fellow kin?" Armin asked, feeling as if the question was important.

"..." Instead of replying, Levi leaned towards Armin to kiss him.

Armin had his answer.

. . .

Together they lay spent.

Armin was too tired now to be too concerned about Levi's choice of dinner. He felt secure with Levi, even while in the enemies territory. Armin closed his eyes and relaxed enough to fall asleep against Levi.

Levi idly stroked Armin’s strands before falling prey to unconsciousness as well. Peacefully they slept until Levi jerked awake, remembering he needed to get Armin away from here.

“Armin, let’s go,” Levi shook the Mermale awake. Armin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly followed Levi out of the library. They ducked, creeped, and avoided the other sharks as much as they could. If one of the other Sharks wanted a piece of Armin, Levi knew he'd have to kick some fins around. If he slapped the wrong fin, he could entice a gang war of some sort so it was best to avoid fighting altogether.  Hell, Armin could even very well end up as dinner if they were caught. Levi knew how to slink with the shadows, and blend into the scenery, but Armin was inexperienced and had a bright fin. With that in mind, Levi took extra precaution in getting them outside of the shark kingdom.

“I’ll see you later?” Armin asked hopefully, grabbing Levi’s hands. “Yeah,” Levi nodded and left. What was he thinking, frolicking with a Mermale? The plan had been to taint Armin, and then leave and yet he kept going back to him. The days started to blur together, between Armin hanging out with his friends and Levi. In all honesty, Armin was thrilled, feeling as if everything was right for once in his life.

Two months later, Levi couldn’t help but to again wonder, what the hell he was doing with little Armin. “Armin, do you remember when you were sick for weeks on end, but only in the morning?” Levi inquired, as Armin laid next to him, both tired from their sexual activities moments before. “Hmm? Yeah. Why?” Armin draped an arm around Levi’s body, and set his hand on the broad shoulder. Levi sucked in a breath and looked to Armin’s rounded stomach. “Nothing,” Levi looked away, getting a cold tail fin. “Really, what is it?” Armin pressed, grabbing Levi’s other shoulder.

“You’re…pregnant?” Levi tried awkwardly, knowing that was a very real possibility. Armin blinked, as if not understanding Levi’s words. “There’s a brat in there,” Levi gestured to Armin’s stomach. Realization finally dawned on Armin’s face. “O-oh! Y-you think I’m pregnant?” Armin sat up a little straighter and set his hands on his stomach. “You’ve been eating a lot too,” Levi added, pushing himself into a sitting position. “I’ll talk to my family about it then,” Armin decided, wanting a second or even a third opinion on the matter.

. . .

“I knew it, I knew it!” Eren droned, as he paced back and forth. Mikasa rose an eyebrow at him. “I told you he was,” Mikasa sighed and set a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “Let us meet him.” It wasn’t a question. Armin nodded. “Armin, why is he…you know, a fucking shark?” Eren asked, sizing Levi up. “Levi isn’t going to eat me,” Armin assured Eren and swam over to Levi and sat down next to him on their rock. “I thought about it,” Levi admitted. Armin elbowed him in the side. “Why did you impregnate him!?” Eren demanded, getting right to the point.

“Honestly? I wanted to ruin his life and take his purity away.” Levi replied truthfully. “Wait, what?” Armin hadn’t known that. Eren’s eyebrow twitched as he made to lunge at Levi, but Mikasa grabbed his wrist. “The brat convinced me that not all Merfolk are vain and superficial,” Levi added, and wrapped an arm around the blonde. “You want to stay with him?” Mikasa gestured to Armin’s stomach. “Yes.” Armin felt relief at Levi’s answer.

Everything was going to be fine.

. . .

About six months later, Levi and Armin were living together in the grotto, while Eren and Mikasa in the cave that was found nine month back. They had regular contact with each other, and were rather close-knit. Levi and Eren fought a lot, but Armin started to realize that it was all in good fun.

As exciting as pregnancy was, there were many fears they all had, considering the baby would be a hybrid. They knew they would have to keep the baby secret. When the baby was born, he had a black fin with blue highlights on it to match his blue eyes.

Together, they would raise the child.


End file.
